This invention relates to the discovery and asexual propagation of a new and distinct variety of peach, Prunus persica cv. ‘Supechtwentytwo’. The new variety was first selected in May 2012 by Terry Bacon as breeder number: ‘PE1432’. The new variety was first evaluated by Terry Bacon near Wasco, Calif. in Kern County. The variety ‘Supechtwentytwo’ was originated by hybridization.
The new variety ‘Supechtwentytwo’ is characterized by early ripening, large-size fruit, having a high brix and a large percent of over-color.
The seed parent is ‘Supechsixteen’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 20,182), and the pollen parent is ‘PE345’ (unpatented breeding selection). The parent varieties were first crossed in February 2008, with the date of first sowing being February 2009, and the date of first flowering being February 2015. The new peach variety ‘Supechtwentytwo’ was first asexually propagated by Terry Bacon near Wasco, Kern County, Calif. in January 2011 by dormant grafting.
The new variety ‘Supechtwentytwo’ is distinguished from its pollen parent, ‘PE345’ (unpatented breeding selection), in that the new variety harvest starts about eight days later than ‘PE345’ (unpatented breeding selection) and the fruit size of the new variety ‘Supechtwentytwo’ is larger at 180 g compared to 114 g for ‘PE345’ (unpatented breeding selection).
The new variety ‘Supechtwentytwo’ is distinguished from its seed parent, “Supechsixteen’ in that harvest of the fruit of the new variety starts about five days earlier than for ‘Supechsixteen’ and the percent over-color of the fruit of the new variety ‘Supechtwentytwo’ is higher at 95% than that of ‘Supechsixteen’ at 85%.
The fruit of the new variety ‘Supechtwentytwo’ ripens at about the same time as ‘Snow Angel’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 18,750). However, the fruit of the new variety ‘Supechtwentytwo’ has yellow flesh while the fruit of ‘Snow Angel’ has a white flesh. Further, the fruit of the new variety ‘Supechtwentytwo’ has a higher brix at 13% compared to 12% for the fruit of ‘Snow Angel’. The new variety ‘Supechtwentytwo’ has a higher fruit weight at 180 g compared to 135 g for the fruit of ‘Snow Angel’. The fruit of the new variety ‘Supechtwentytwo’ has similar size and flesh color as ‘Supechfifteen’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,177), but the fruit of the new variety ‘Supechtwentytwo’ has a higher degree of over-color at 95% compared to 80% for ‘Supechfifteen’. Additionally, the fruit of the new variety ‘Supechtwentytwo’ has a higher brix at 13% compared to 11% for ‘Supechfifteen’.
The fruit of the new variety ‘Supechtwentytwo’ ripens earlier than the fruit of ‘Brittney Lane’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,286) but has a similar percentage of over-color and similar flesh color. However, the new variety ‘Supechtwentytwo’ has a smaller fruit weight at 180 g compared to 230 g for ‘Brittney Lane’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,286).
The new variety ‘Supechtwentytwo’ has been shown to maintain its distinguishing characteristics through successive asexual propagations by, for example, cuttings and grafting.